Witches and Angels
by StarrKittyX
Summary: Set after the movie. When Faelyn and Freya move to town the Sons of Ipswitch realize they may not be the only ones with the power. Who are these twins and what is their secret?
1. Chapter 1: From England to Massachusetts

_**This is a collaboration with a friend set from different POV's. Some chapters are short, some are long. I hope you like it.**_

 __ _ **I do not own the Covenant or its characters, only the original characters.**_

 **Chapter 1: From England to Massachusetts**

 **Narrator P.O.V**

Faelyn sat in the back of her mothers British Flag Mini Cooper. Her sister Freya sat by her. Faelyn's cat sat on her lap as Freya's aquarium containing her snake sat in the front.

"You two are just going to love the house." Their mother, Salem said.

Faelyn sighed deeply, "Why did we have to move?"

"Especially at the beginning of February. It just seems ridiculous." Freya added, crossing her arms.

"Your father has a wonderful job offer as a lawyer, and it is a fresh start, for both of you."

Faelyn sighed again, "I release the frogs from biology, one time, only because they are being mistreated, and suddenly I'm a juvenile delinquent."

"It was not just you, Faelyn. Freya has been acting up too."

"Hey, I still stand by the fact that he groped me in the lunch line."

"That doesn't give you the right to grab his privates and twist as hard as you can."

"She was defending her body."

"And the frogs were not the only incident from you, young lady. Knocked a boy out with a cricket bat."

"He came at me…it was self defense."

Freya nodded, "I saw it, he was ready to blitz attack her!"

Salem sighed and shook her dark brunette head, "I can't understand why you two always get in trouble. It's like you can't stay out of trouble for two seconds. Ever since you both turned thirteen, it has been nothing but hell."

"Mom, we are wiccan, we don't believe in hell."

"But we believe in bad karma and you two are bringing a lot of it to our family." Salem said as she pulled up to the creamy gold two story manor.

The manor was tall, fading white with a rusting slate roof. The porch wrapped all the way around the two story home with a roof over it. Vines and bushes were over grown from years of neglect, it cast a bit of a magical and mysterious quality to the home. The door was towards the right of the center porch. A small tower stood on the left just opposite the chimney.

Faelyn and Freya stared in slight shock. They both had to admit that the house was beautiful, but it was not a home quite yet. Until a head of short dark hair, with green eyes and ivory skin, stepped out of the front door and waved.

"Leon got to come early! I am so jealous!" Freya said, as she made her way out of the car and to the front seat to collect the Central American Boa. Faelyn got out of the car and carried the cat all the way to the house.

Salem took one step inside, before she closed her eyes and the entire house was put into order. The movers had done heavy lifting putting their belongings inside, but Salem used her power of projection to make the entire house look like a home in a matter of seconds.

Faelyn heard a vehicle pull up, and with in two minutes, her father and younger brother were walking through the door.

Her father, Bryant, sighed, "Darling, I love you, but must you use your powers for every little thing?"

"Yes, I must." Salem replied in a rather chipper voice, as she smirked sweetly at him.

"Well I am going to my room." Faelyn said.

"Me too." Freya said.

 **Faelyns P.O.V**

I walked up the cherry wood stairs, which matched the floors on the lower level of the house. I walked to the door clearly marked 'Fashion Statement In Process, Stay Out' , and opened it. I looked around the lavender and white room. The walls were painted opposite. The wall by the bed was lavender with two white stripes, while the other was white with two lavender stripes. The window had a sheer lilac curtain over it, along with a plum bench by it. The bed was queen size with white and lilac sheets. A mural hung on the wall above the bed, which had a pink cherry blossom painted on it. A large white mirror dresser was on the wall opposite the window, with a plum colored stool that sat in front of it. The majority of the floor was covered with plum shag carpet. Two white, small night stands with drawers sat on either side of the bed with lamps. One side had a purple clear alarm. A long silver reflective circle chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. I watched Zebo, run in and lay in her scratching post in the far right corner of the room, just opposite, a mannequin. I turned and saw the room for the bathroom and the room for the closet along the left wall with a flat screen television, satellite and DVD player. I smiled and ran, jumping on my bed, laying back, sighing. "I am definitely going to love it here, Zebo!"

 **Freya's P.O.V.**

I followed Faelyn up the stairs; carrying my snake, Whiplock. Faelyn went to her room and I continued on to the door next to hers labeled with a 'Danger: Restricted Access' sign posted on the front. I kicked open the door and stepped inside. I looked around taking in my new bedroom. The floor was covered in white carpet, which matched most of the walls and ceiling. To my left was a plasma screen television against a sleek black wall with a black shelf just under the television containing a DVD player and Satellite receiver. Positioned beside the television was a tall black lamp with a black shade. The wall opposite it, was covered in metal grating. The bed was modern with crisp white sheets, a white fur comforter and a black fur throw blanket. The head board was a series of black cubed shelves that interlocked to form a square covering most of the metal wall. The nightstands were clear gray plastic and big enough for me to fit Whiplock's aquarium. Both had a white lamp with an lampshades made of circles. I put his aquarium in a the right hand nightstand between the bed and the wall and walked over to the closet. I opened the smoky grey door, and saw the bright pink and red bathroom.

"Where is my closet?" I asked myself as I closed the door and stepped back. I looked and saw a black door opposite the bathroom. Opening it I found a walk in closet "Oh, that is so cool." Walking into the square black storage unit I looked around.. The left hand side held rods for hanging my shirts and dresses. In front of me was a rack full of my boots with a few tubs full of miscellaneous clothes items. To my right was a shelving unit containing pajamas, pants and intimates.

"Well this is just nifty." I said walking out and picking Whiplock up out of his aquarium. "What do you think?" I said wrapping him around my arm and facing his head towards mine. He flicked his tongue in my direction. "I like it too." I said laying down on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meetings

**Chapter 2: First Meetings**

 **Faelyn's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of a bell jingling. I kept my eyes closed, as I opened my mouth, "Zebo, it better be after eight A.M." I said before I opened my eyes and looked at the clock and saw '8:05'. I groaned, "You are so lucky, cat." I said before I got up and stretched, as I walked towards the door leading to my pale green bathroom with pink and orange accents. I yawned and started the glass shower, before undressing and stepping into the shower. I washed away the plane ride and stresses of moving, before I got out and dried off. I looked in the mirror and brushed my long dark hair out before pulling it into a ponytail, leaving my bangs down in my hazel green eyes. I added light make-up to my ivory skin and pale pink lip gloss. I walked out and went to my closet before I pulled on a blue bra and panties. I searched my closet and found a pair of denim jeans and a blue long sleeve top, with a white and grey open front sweater. I put on grey boots and grabbed a large blue leather purse. I then took a pale grey coat from my closet. I walked into the hall and over to Freya's room. I knocked on her door and heard a groan.

"Go Away!"

"I want to look around town, get up and get dressed!"

"No!"

"I will buy you something nice."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Then go away!"

"What do you want?"

"Donuts!"

"Done!"

"Okay, okay, I'm moving!" I heard a thud and then scrambling to the bathroom.

I sighed and went to the kitchen, tossing Eggo's in the microwaves. I waited for the microwave to ding. I pulled the plate out and put syrup on them, and started to eat, waiting for Freya. I looked up at she entered the kitchen. She was wearing pair of tattered jeans a white tank top and a black hoodie. I finished and put my plate in the sink and walked into Mom and Dad's office.

"Mom, I need the keys to one of the vehicles."

She tossed me the keys to a Jeep.

"Uh, question, Mother, We don't have a Jeep do we?"

"You do. Consider this your way to get around."

I ran forward and hugged her and Dad. "I love you!"

"Go have fun." Dad said as he reviewed a case file.

I walked out and saw the light metallic blue rag top Jeep Wrangler. I got in and started the car, before I buckled up and waited for Freya. She got in and buckled. Then I gasped as Leon orbed into the back seat. "What the crap, Leon?"

"I am supposed to be looking after you."

"Well just lay low." I said, as I drove off. "This is so weird not driving on the right side not the left."

"I know, its like we are going to crash."

I giggled and drove into town and parked on the side of the street. I got out and waited for them to get out, before I locked the doors. I walked down the street and saw the local general store. I walked in and started to look around. Freya walked instantly to the food. I searched the aisles and noticed an average height olive skinned guy with black hair and eyes. I blushed a little and walked to another aisle. I looked down the medic aisle.

"Where is the zit cream?!" I said out loud to myself. I looked up and saw the guy, again. He was giving me an odd look. I looked away and pulled out my Samsung Galaxay, before calling Freya.

\- "What?"-

"Is the zit cream over there?"

\- "No, why would it be over here?"-

"I've looked everywhere else."

\- "It's not, ask the cute guy next to you, who by the way is totally crushing on you."-

"Ok, Can you get me some Code Red and Twinkies?"

\- "Yes. Good bye, Faelyn!"-

I heard a beep, before I looked at the guy. "Hey, do you know where the Clearasil is?"

He cleared his throat a little and knelt getting the face cream from the bottom shelf. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"I don't know why you need it."

"I feel a zit coming."

"Oh, I'm Caleb Danvers."

"Faelyn Angel, don't laugh my mother has an odd sense of humor."

"I wasn't going too." he said as he smiled a little.

I smiled back, and almost melted. He was so incredibly cute and sweet.

"So, where are you from?"

"London, We just moved here, because my dad got a better job."

"We?…"

"My parents, my sister, my brother and our…Leon!" I said as he walked up carrying a mini witch figurine.

"Look at what I found!"

"Mother is going to take that from you."

Leon pouted, "Why?"

"She will find it cute, and you know she loves cute things…Oh, Leon this is Caleb. Caleb this is our family friend Leon."

"Hi." Caleb said as he held out his hand. Leon shook it.

"I found your Twinkies but no Code red." Freya said walking up.

Caleb looked at Faelyn then Freya. "You have an identical twin sister?"

"Yes. I do. Is that a problem?"

"No."

Freya looked at him then grabbed my arm, "I am ready to go are you?"

"Just a second, I'll meet you at the counter." I said, before I watched them walk off. I pulled out a pen and wrote my cell number on his hand. "Call or text if you ever want to hang out."

Caleb grinned a little, "I will." he said before he followed me up to the counter. I paid for the things they wanted and took the bag. I looked back at Caleb before I walked out of the store and down the street. We spent the rest of the day looking around the town, getting aware of our surroundings.

 **Narrator P.O.V**

Faelyn and Freya drove the hour it took to reach the school the next day with Christopher and Leon. Faelyn parked in her assigned spot, before she grabbed her suitcase and started to walk towards Freya and her room. She came up the dark cherry wood door and opened it. She stepped in and looked at the dorm room.

"So, left or right?" Faelyn asked.

"Right."

"Oh, yeah stick me by the loo."

"Well I want this side." Freya said.

"Fine." Faelyn replied as she put her bag on the twin bed. She pulled out a magenta colored three pentagram curtain and put it over the window before she hung a purple pentagram curtain over the bathroom entrance. "Well it looks more homey."

"You call the pentagram curtains homey?"

"We had them in our old dorm room."

"…before we got kicked out."

"Please don't tell Caleb about that. I don't want him to think I'm a complete loon."

"That opinion would be sufficient."

"What?!"

"Nothing, dear sister." Freya said before she smiled sweetly.

Faelyn glared before a knock on the door made her look oddly at it. "Who could that be?"

"Let's find out." Freya opened the door and there stood an Indian girl and a blonde with onyx eyes.

"Hi. I am Kate and this is Johanna from across the hall." the Indian girl said.

Faelyn smiled at them shyly, "Um, hi."

"I'm Freya and this is Faelyn. It's nice to meet both of you."

Kate smiled, "Well if you need anything we are right across the hall."

"Okay, thanks." Freya said, before Kate and Johanna walked across the hall. Freya closed the door and started unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

_This chapter is a little longer and really starts to explain things. I do not own any of the Covenant characters, but wish I did. I only own the character Freya. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 3: First Day of School**

 **Narrator P.O.V**

Faelyn woke up and shut off her alarm. She opened her eyes and saw Whiplock on Freya's bed. Faelyn screamed and jumped out of her bed and landed on her butt on the cold hard wood floor. She saw a shimmer of pale blue lights as Leon appeared in the corner of the room.

"What is going on?"

"She brought the freaking snake!" she squealed out.

"Huh!" Freya said popping her head up from the covers.

"You know you aren't aloud to have snakes in the dorm room?" Leon said as he crossed his buff arms.

"So?" Freya said getting up.

Leon rolled his eyes and left.

Faelyn fixed her hair, and put on make up before she put on the grey skirt, black knee socks, a white button up shirt, red tie and navy blue blazer, before she put on a pair of brown ankle boots. Freya dawned a similar outfit only with black combat boots instead of heels. She grabbed her plain black messenger bag and headed towards the door. Faelyn grabbed her black and purple pentagram tote bag and walked to the door. She went to English literature with Freya and saw Caleb, talking to a boy with long brown hair.

Faelyn caught Caleb's eye, he smiled at her and waved. She blushed a little and waved back as she walked down to speak with the teacher. He pointed to a young man with short black curly hair and blue eyes. Freya and Faelyn took their seats next to him, near the top.

The guy looked at Faelyn. "I'm Tyler Simms."

"Faelyn Angel, and this is Freya."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So are you friends with Caleb?" Faelyn asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" Tyler asked.

"I met him this weekend at a store."

"Oh, cool."

Faelyn looked down and noticed that Caleb was looking at her again. She blushed and smiled before class started.

"Today class we will be starting another novel by Stephen King."

"I still say Dream Catchers the shit." said a blonde guy cutting the teacher off.

"Idiot. He has no sense of classical literature does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Tyler said to Freya's comment.

"How do you know?" Freya asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We're friends."

"You need new friends." Freya said, looking at him.

"He has new friends." Faelyn said.

"Ladies, please refrain from speaking." The teacher said.

Faelyn glared a little and elbowed Freya offering her hand, palm up to her sister. Freya placed her palm in Faelyn's as Faelyn moved her index and middle right fingers in a quick motion, causing the teacher's hair piece to go flying half way across the room. The room filled with laughter and Caleb looked back at Faelyn with an odd stare as he heard the loud laugh from her and Freya. He saw the fist bump between the two and knew something was up. Everyone in the class looked at them, before the teacher calmed the class room and handed out the books. Faelyn pulled on her purple rimmed square frame glasses, and started reading.

Caleb looked at her and had to admit, she looked cute with those glasses, but there was something about her he just could not figure out.

 **Faelyn's P.O.V**

I went to leave at the end of class and Tyler grabbed my arm. I looked at him as he stood with me. He stared me dead in the eyes.

"I'll meet you later, Faelyn." Freya said before she walked out. I looked at Tyler and knew he had saw something. I was going to have a difficult time explaining this.

"What is it?" I asked.

He leaned in and whispered, "Are you a witch?"

I looked up at him shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, you removed the professor's toupee."

I bit my lip, "Yes, I did. Please don't say anything."

Tyler looked into my eyes as his flashed with flames and remained blue. "I won't."

I smiled widely and hugged him, right in front of Caleb. I pulled back after a moment. "I'll talk to you about your girl problem later, Tyler." I said before I handed him my number, "Call me anytime, even if it is just 'cause you can't sleep."

Tyler smiled, "I will, Faelyn."

I smiled at him, "Bye, Tyler." I turned and saw Caleb as I put my bag on my shoulder. "Hello, Caleb."

"Hi, Faelyn."

"Thanks for finding that cream, you saved me from a major break out."

He smiled half heartedly, "No problem."

"Well I am going to read this book, I'll see you later?"

"What do you have last today?"

"Anatomy."

"I do too, and I don't have a partner, so…"

I smiled, "I'll sit with you, if you want."

He smiled, "Okay."

I walked out and went past Freya and the blonde guy towards my room and screamed again seeing Whiplock on my bed.

 **Freya's P.O.V.**

I saw Tyler grab Faelyn's arm, standing and stare her dead in the eyes. 'I'll let her deal with this alone.'

"I'll meet you later, Faelyn." I said grabbing my bag and walking out. As soon as I stepped out someone grabbed my arm. I jerked it back looking at the culprit.

"I'm Reid, Reid Garwin." It was the blond guy.

"Ah, yes the idiot with no sense of literature." I replied stoically, brushing my long dark hair from my hazel eyes.

"It's not that. I just have better things to focus on."

"Such as?" I asked, not really interested.

Reid leaned against the wall smirking at me. "Like that cute laugh I heard coming from you after the toupee incident."

"Yes, well, it was a humorous situation but that does not mean that I'm going to buy into your playboy ways."

"I'm not a playboy. I just know what I like."

"Even a dog knows what they like, and you're not even that intelligent." I commented. I began to walk off.

"Wait!" Reid shouted after me. "I didn't even get your name."

I turned back to look at his crystal blue eyes and soft blond hair. "It's Freya. Freya Angel. And that's all your getting." I told him before heading back to my dorm. As I approached I noticed Faelyn in the doorway having a panic attack.

"Snake! Snake! Bed! My bed!" She announced.

"Be quiet I don't want them to find out." I said going to her bed and picking up Whiplock. "Aww did you miss Mommy?" I said to the reptile in a baby voice. He wrapped around my arm in a response. "So what did Tyler want?" I asked turning my attention back to my sister.

"He saw us, but he's sort of like us, so it's okay." She said as she walked into the room, shutting the door. "Caleb saw me hug him." she said before she laid on the bed Whiplock had just been on.

"What?! Wait, wait, wait. Back up. What do you mean Tyler is like us? And what the heck does Caleb have anything to do any of it?"

"His eyes flashed with flames, so that means he has some kind of power, I didn't get time to ask him more. I gave him my number so I'm sure he will call. And I like Caleb, so I don't want him to think that I don't like him…even though he could never like me as more than a friend." she said as she opened the book she had received in English Literature.

"Oooooh you like Caleb! And why can't he like you any more than a friend?" I asked.

"I'm so not his type. He probably likes blondes. And I don't want to read his mind to find out." she said as she kept reading.

" I hate men. They are such douchebags." I laid down on my bed and played with Whiplock for a few minutes. "I'm bored."

"Read something. See how Caleb feels about me. Take a nap." Faelyn said as she kept reading. "We have Anatomy together, Caleb and I. What do I do?"

"I don't know. Talk to him I guess. Like I know anything about guys." I paused. "I'm gonna go find Leon and see what he's up to."

"Okay. Just don't ask Caleb anything if you see him. I may grab lunch." she said as she kept reading.

I got up and put Whiplock on my pillow. I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I headed down the hallway and tried to remember how to get to Leon's dorm room. I knocked on the door and a boy with long brown and a tough look opened it.

"Hey you're that guy in my Literature class that was talking to Caleb." I said.

"My name is Pouge Parry and yeah Caleb is my best friend. So are you Faelyn or Freya?"

"How did you know our names?" I asked suspiciously.

"Caleb has been texting one of you and he's hooked. Besides this Leon guy keeps talking about both of you."

"Oh ok. I'm Freya. Not the one Caleb's been texting." I said walking in. "Hey where's Leon?" I said looking around.

"He went to go get lunch."

"Oh that sucks." I said sitting down on Leon's bed. "So Pouge, how's life?"

"Um…fine." He said as he sat down in a chair, leaving the door open.

 **Faelyn's P.O.V**

I walked into Anatomy and sat down next to Caleb. "Hello." I said as I pulled my book out.

He studied my bag. "So do you just like the design or does it have sentimental value?"

I gave him an odd look, "I'm wiccan. Is that going to be a problem between us?" I asked in a slightly saddened voice.

"No, I was just wondering."

"Well, trust me. I don't believe in using the will of the universe to bring harm to others."

"That's a relief." he said chuckling a bit. I smiled at him, before I looked over and saw the frogs in the aquarium.

"Just a little heads up, I don't do well with dissections."

"Don't worry, I'll do all the cutting." Caleb said, before the teacher started to teach.

I sat through class and looked over at Caleb as the bell rang. "So, are we going to have another text marathon tonight?"

"Maybe. We could do our homework together."

"Okay, the library at about six?"

"Why six?"

"I have swim practice."

"No, way!"

"Yes, way." I said with a slightly confused look.

"I am the free styler on the guys swim team."

"No, way. That is my spot on the girls team."

"Weird."

"Very. I should get going though. See you after practice?"

"Yes."

I nodded, grabbing my things before, going to my dorm room and sitting my things down. I grabbed my swim bag and went to the girls locker room.

I got my locker and changed into the navy blue and red one piece swimsuit before, walking out and standing with other girls.

I saw Caleb, Tyler, the blonde guy and the brown haired guy standing by the pool.

"Angel, your up."

I put on my cap and goggles before, setting up for swim. I heard the whistle and dove in, swimming as fast as I could. I did six laps and came up. The coach looked down at me.

"We have our new free-styler."

I smiled and got out, one of the girls handed me a towel. Tyler came over and hugged me gently.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting this."

"Hey, where's your sister?"

I looked up at the blonde guy, reading his perverted thoughts towards Freya, "Well since you are here, I am assuming as far away as humanly possible."

He cringed a little, "That really stings."

"I'm sorry, but she is on her man hating band wagon."

"Is that like a once monthly thing or what?"

"More like twenty-four, seven, Three-sixty-five for the next seventy years."

"Ouch." Tyler said, wincing playfully.

I giggled a little. "What is your name, blondie?"

"Reid Garwin."

I nodded, before looking at the guy with long brown hair and beautiful sage green eyes, "Hi, I'm Faelyn."

"Pouge Parry."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Pouge. That is a very unique name by the way, I like it."

"Thank you." Pouge said smiling a little.

"So, Faelyn are we still on for homework in the library?" Caleb asked, drawing the attention to himself in a very professional manner.

I looked at him, "Yes, we are, but do you mind if we grab food first?"

"No, I don't. Cafeteria food okay with you?"

"Yes, it is." I said, before I noticed the girls wave me over. "Well, I'll see you then." I smiled as I walked away and went back over to them. They asked me many questions and I didn't answer many of them.

After practice I put on my uniform, minus the blazer and tie. Caleb found me and smiled as we walked to the cafeteria. I grabbed what looked good and sat. He sat next to me.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Good, actually. I actually like it here."

Caleb smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. So are you planning on staying for a while?"

"Until graduation, then I have early acceptance at Oxford. My father wants me to get a law degree, and all I want to do is design clothes and shoes."

"You should do what you want."

"I wish life were that easy, Caleb." I said before I bit into the soy patty. I ate what I wanted and throw the rest away. Caleb lead me to the library and helped me complete my written anatomy homework, while I helped with the diagrams.

Caleb walked me back to the dorm around eight. " I guess I will see you around?"

"Yea, you will. Oh and text me when you get home, just so I know you are safe."

He smiled, "I will." he said before he turned and walked away from me. I went in and changed into a knee length white nightie and got an odd look from Freya.

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"Caleb and I got dinner and did our anatomy homework together."

"Oh, well, does he like you?"

"As I friend I guess."

Freya sighed, "I am going to sleep."

I laid down and looked at my cell repeatedly until he texted me. I smiled and told him I was going to sleep, and I sat my phone on the table and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The boys

_Sorry it's a short chapter. I've been super busy with moving and things. Hope you enjoy it.  
_

 **Chapter 4: The Boys**

 **Narrator P.O.V**

Faelyn was headed to lunch with Freya on Tuesday. Faelyn had just come from history and Freya from writing. Faelyn grabbed a chicken sandwich and a small cup of fruit while her sister grabbed the same sandwich and a small salad. She paid and walked with Freya, before she saw Tyler and Pouge sitting together. Tyler waved them over. Faelyn smiled and sat with them.

"Hey." Faelyn said, pulling out a can of code red from her bag.

"Hey." Tyler said.

"Hi." Pouge replied.

"Where have you two been?" Leon asked sitting next to Faelyn, with a salad and a bottle of water.

"Um…in class. And I had swim practice, and then I did my anatomy homework with Caleb in the library." Faelyn said.

"I went to all my classes and tried to find you, then I talked to Pouge instead, yesterday."

"Oh, well are we going home this weekend?"

"Yes, I miss my Zebo, and I need time away from that snake skin death trap." Faelyn said as she opened the mountain dew.

"Whiplock is not a snake skin death trap."

Tyler and Pouge gave them both an odd look. "What's a Whiplock?" Pouge asked.

"What's a Zebo?" Tyler asked.

"Whiplock is my pet snake."

"Zebo is my lazy black cat."

"Oh…" Both of them said.

Faelyn felt arms wrap around her waist. "I better know you."

"For fifteen years."

Freya and Faelyn both stood and hugged their ivory skinned, bright azure blue eyes and brown haired brother. "Christopher!" they both said loudly awing, before squishing him between themselves. He escaped their grips, and stepped back as a young guy with onyx eyes, tanned skin and choppy dark brown hair.

"This is Lupus Hemming, my roommate."

Freya and Faelyn both looked at him, before awing and squeezing his cheeks. Lupus looked shocked, and slightly appalled.

"He's almost as cute as you, Christopher." Freya said.

"He looks like a wolf to me." Faelyn said, still squeezing his cheeks. His eyes went wide. "I am defiantly calling you, Wolfie."

"He is such a player." Reid said walking up with a burger and catching a glare from Freya.

Caleb looked slightly shocked. Faelyn smiled at Lupus, before she poked him. He chuckled.

"I swear you two are just like Mom." Christopher said, sitting down by Leon.

"You know you love us." Freya said as she sat back down.

"It is not our fault that we like cute things." Faelyn said as she sat down.

"Hey, Faelyn."

"Hi, Caleb."

"So, Faelyn are you ready for Calculus?" Leon asked, before taking a bite of his salad.

Faelyn groaned a little and wrinkled her nose, "I hate math."

"I take that as a no."

"Take that as a very strong no." Faelyn said before she decided to finish her lunch.

Caleb watched her as she picked her sandwich apart and ate the pieces.

 **Faelyn's P.O.V**

I walked into writing class and saw Pouge. I sat by him. He looked over at me.

"Hey, Faelyn."

"Hi, Pouge." I said taking out my composition book.

"So, how are you doing today?"

"Good, you?"

"Great."

I nodded and got a pen. I started writing the assignment on the board.

"So, what are you going to write about?" Pouge asked.

"Probably something on Same sex marriage."

"Oh, so are you a…"

"No. I just have friends that are."

"Oh, alright." Pouge said before he got silent and started working. I put my pen down, twenty minutes later, and it rolled off the desk. Before it hit the floor I used my power to bring it back and land on my note book. I looked around and then I looked at Pouge and found him starring at the pen then me. I gulped.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "What are you?"

"A witch." I whispered back, "From a very long line of them. Tyler is the only other one who knows and you can't tell Caleb."

"Why not?"

"What if he doesn't accept it and he ends up freaking out?"

"He's like you, like Tyler and Reid. We all have powers." Pouge said, looking at me in the eyes.

"Just don't. I want to tell him myself. I just need to find the right time and place."

"Okay, I'll keep your secret." Pouge said.

"And Freya's, Christopher's and Leon's."

"What is Leon?" Pouge asked in confusion.

"Our guardian angel. I feel bad for him. He's been with our family for like two generations now...he's been through high school three times."

Pouge nodded, "Oh...I thought there was something wierd about him using the bathroom so much."

Faelyn nodded. "Yea...just promise me you won't tell Caleb. I want to tell him myself when I'm ready."

Pouge chuckled, "Okay, but tell him soon, please. He is already suspicious."

"I will." I said, before standing as class ended. I went to practice.


	5. Chapter 5: Swimming & Nicky's

_Thanks for reading. Hope you like it^^_

 **Chapter 5: Swimming & Nicky's**

 **Narrator P.O.V**

Faelyn stood near the pool on Saturday afternoon. she was wearing her Spenser swimsuit. Her hair was pulled back and a cap covered it. Freya popped up, before they let everyone else in, along with Leon. She walked over to Faelyn.

"Good luck, tonight." Freya said before she hugged Faelyn.

"Thanks."

Caleb, Pouge, Tyler and Reid walked over in their Speedos.

Freya hugged Caleb, Pouge and Tyler. "Good luck you guys."

Reid looked slightly depressed, "I'm swimming too."

"And I care exactly why?"

" 'Cause I'm sexy."

~"Yes, you are."~ Freya's thoughts were transmitted to Faelyn, who gave her a shocked and wide eyed look.

"You are so full of yourself." Freya said punching him, her eyes secretly scanning over his tattooed arms and toned abs.

"Ow."

"Like that hurt."

"It hurt emotionally." Reid said fake pouting.

"Okay, Okay…Freya stop tormenting Reid, he needs to have a calm mental state before the meet." Faelyn said, as Leon hugged her.

"He needs to have a mental state first." Freya retorted in a chipper manor.

"Alright, before World War III breaks out. Freya, lets take our seats." Leon said.

"Carry me." Freya replied throwing her arms up.

"I'll carry you." Reid said smirking.

"Ew."

Leon sighed and took Freya to the stands by the arm. Faelyn sighed and took a deep breath. She cleared her head and put up a block to all thoughts that could distract her.

The meet started, and by the end of the meet Spenser needed to win the ladies free-style. Faelyn stood up and pulled her goggles down, before she took her spot. The whistle blew and Faelyn took off in the water. She swam lap after lap, until she finished. She came up and looked at the board before she looked at the score board and saw that Spenser had won. Faelyn got out and was hugged by the girls on the team. She wrapped a towel around her self and stood with the team as they shook hands with the other team. She headed to the locker room and changed into a pair of ripped boot cut jeans, black cowled sweater and boots, before she put her things in her bag. She walked out and walked over to Freya.

"Okay, what are we doing now?" Freya said.

"Well you could come to the bon-fire later tonight." Caleb said walking up.

"Can we get food first?"

"I enjoy food." Freya said rearing her head into the conversation.

Reid walked up, "Well do you know what I enjoy?"

"Nobody cares." Freya told him.

"Well do you need to get anything, or change?" Caleb asked.

"No." Freya said. Faelyn grabbed her arm and looked at Caleb.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure."

Faelyn took Freya around the corner, "You need to look totally cute for Reid."

"Why?"

"Okay, you need to look totally cute for any hot guy there."

"Okay, fine."

Faelyn looked back around the corner at Caleb. "We will meet you at the front of the school in twenty minutes."

"Okay, we will be there." Caleb said, standing by Reid, as Pouge and Tyler walked up.

Faelyn nodded and took Freya back to the dorm. "What do we have that you can wear?" she said looking through her clothes. "Ah hah!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of black ripped skinnies and a fitted black and red lace long sleeve t-shirt. She tossed it at Freya, "Change."

Freya rolled her eyes, "Fine." she took off her frayed jeans and baggy t-shirt and put on the dress.

Faelyn put make up on, before she attacked Freya with eye-liner and eye-shadow. She put on lip gloss on her, before she styled her hair. Faelyn pulled her hair down and blow dried it, before she styled it. She grabbed her blue purse and cell phone along with her coat.

Freya slipped on her least scuffed black boots and grabbed a plain black coat, before looking at Faelyn. "Why don't you ask Caleb out?"

"What if he says no, or he just thinks of me as a friend."

"He asked you to go to dinner with him, and to the bonfire."

"Yes, but the guys are going to be there, and I'm sure he just did it to be nice."

"Whatever."

Faelyn sighed, and walked out. She went to the front of the school and saw Caleb standing in front of a mustang. Leon walked out behind Faelyn and Freya.

"Hey, so are you coming with me or driving yourselves?"

"Well, we have Leon, and Freya has a thing about the front seat."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you, then show you the way."

"Okay." Faelyn said as she walked to the jeep with Freya and Leon. She got in and waited for the others to get in and started the jeep, before she backed out of the spot and waited for Caleb. She followed him as Lady Gaga blared from the speakers.

"Please! Make it stop!" Leon yelled.

"You be quiet you are in the back seat." Freya said.

Faelyn parked behind Caleb, and cut the engine. All three got out and followed Caleb in. Caleb walked up to the bar. "What would you like to eat?" he asked Faelyn.

"Do they have chicken strips?"

"Yes." Caleb said, waiting.

"Those will do."

"Alright, Freya?" Caleb said looking at her.

"What?"

"Food?"

"I like food."

"What do you want to eat?" he asked starting to look frustrated.

"Bacon cheeseburger."

"Leon?"

"Just fries."

"Okay, you three go get a seat and I will bring it."

"No, I'll wait with you, you can't carry all that by yourself." Faelyn said as she pushed Freya on.

Freya sat at a table with Leon. Leon got a horrified look on his face.

"I am going to do something about this music problem." he said before he stood and went over to the juke box.

 **Freya's P.O.V.**

I was sitting there watching Leon figure out the contraption when my lighting became blocked. I looked up to see a guy with red hair.

"Come here often?" he asked.

"Does it look like it?" I retorted.

"I guess I just got lucky then meeting you here."

"I cant say the same." I said glaring up at him.

"Well maybe a dance will change your mind." He said with a smirk.

~"What is wrong with this guy? Cant he take a hint?"~ I thought to myself.

"I don't dance, especially with weird guys that I don't know." I said in a venomous tone.

"Hey Babe, sorry I'm late." Reid said walking over and hugging me. I was confused. He turned to the guy. "Thanks for keeping my girl busy 'till I got here. You can go now."

"Hey we were talking. Don't you know its rude to interrupt." The red head said. He was just trying to start a fight.

"He's right. Thank you for keeping me company. I'm not lonely anymore." I said to the boy but was staring at Reid. He pulled me closer as the guy walked off. When he was gone I pushed Reid away.

"Hey shouldn't you be thanking me?" He asked.

"I was handling it on my own."

"Oh yeah I could tell. You had him running scared."

"You should have just left it alone."

"He was just after one thing."

"Yeah, the same thing you're after." I said turning away.

"Is everything alright here?" Leon asked walking up.

"Yeah." I said glaring at Reid.

"Everything is totally okay." Reid said sitting down opposite me, before Caleb and Faelyn walked up the with the food and drinks.

"How do you carry that?" I asked Faelyn, seeing her with a drink in each hand and two baskets with checkered paper containing food. She sat down and set them on the table.

"With great care and trying not to fall flat on my face." she said as she handed me my cheeseburger.

"Hey where's mine?" Reid asked looking around at each of the baskets. I picked up one of my fries and held it out to him. He looked at me and then looked at the fry like it had a disease.

"It's not poisoned." I told him. He smirked and took it from me. It was my way of apologizing for being mean to him about the red haired guy. About two seconds later Tyler walked up and placed a basket in front of Reid.

"Here you go Mooch."

"Who gave you a set?" Reid asked.

"Hey don't be mean to him! He's being nice to you!" Faelyn said before looking in the basket. "Wait, is that philly cheese steak?"

"You have your own food Faelyn, and Tyler you don't need to be feeding stray animals." I commented.

"Hey, I'm not a stray." Reid said taking a bite of food.

"But you do admit you're an animal." Faelyn said with a laugh.

Reid looked over to me smirking. "Oh I can be." I quickly turned away to hide the blush rising in my cheeks.

At that point Faelyn rolled her eyes and turned to Caleb. "So, how cold is it going to be up there?"Referring to the bonfire.

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm." Caleb said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Faelyn blushed and dunked her chicken strips in ranch dressing. I took one of my fries and used her dressing to dunk it.

"I didn't know European chicks liked Ranch dressing." Pouge said walking up with Kate.

"There's a lot of things we like that you don't know about." Faelyn and I said in unison.

 **Faelyn's P.O.V**

"There's a lot of things we like that you don't know about." Freya and I said in unison.

Reid smirked ~ "Maybe she really does like me."~ he thought, and I giggled a little, knowing just how right he was.

Caleb gave me an odd look, ~"Does that mean she likes Tyler and not me?"~

I wanted to say something but, then I saw Johanna walk up carrying a basket and drink. "Hey Johanna, why don't you sit by Tyler." I said, noticing the slight blush on her face. She took the seat next to him and started eating quietly.

My cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my purse. I looked at the name and frowned, before answering. "Hello Daddy."

\- "Where are you?"-

"Getting dinner and hanging out with friends."

\- "Are these friends boys?"-

I looked around the table, "Five of them are, two of them are girls."

\- "Be responsible."-

"We will, Daddy. I love you, can you put Zebo on."

\- "No, I am not letting you talk to your cat."-

"Please, Daddy. I miss my kitty."

I heard the groan, - "Fine."- I heard a grumble and then a meow.

"Hi, Zebo. Mommy loves you, don't scratch my bed." I said before I heard her meow.

\- "That is all you are getting. I expect you both home at midnight."-

"But, Daddy…"

-Don't but Daddy me…Midnight, and that is final."-

"Fine. Midnight. Good bye." I said before I hit end, and looked at Freya, "We have to be home by midnight."

"Ugh, that stinks. Why can't we stay out later?" Freya asked.

"He knows we are with boys."

"Of course, he just has to be over protective." Freya said.

I nodded, before I finished eating.

 _ **Thank you everyone that has made it this far. I really appreciate it. Please follow, favorite or review (or all 3) It really helps motivate and keep me going.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Bonfire

**Chapter 6: The Bonfire**  
 **Narrator P.O.V**

Faelyn followed Caleb and parked behind Tyler. She got out and grabbed her coat, putting her keys in the pocket. Caleb walked with her to the party. Freya and Leon followed. Leon looked around.  
"I don't like the feel of this."  
"Would you just relax and get rid of the halo." Freya said as she saw the fire and the swim team with other people. Faelyn noticed Johanna laughing with Tyler, and Kate hanging on Pouge.  
"So, what normally happens at these things?" Faelyn asked Caleb.  
"A few people will get drunk, a fight usually breaks out and the cops get called."  
"Why would people destroy their bodies like that?" Freya asked, noticing Reid watching her.  
"They just do." Caleb said.  
"It's because they don't realize the harsh effects it has on them later in life and they do it because they want to seem cool." Leon said looking around.  
"People are stupid." Freya said.  
Faelyn noticed a girl with long wavy red hair walking closer, "Here comes trouble." Caleb said backing up a little.  
The girl walked right up to Leon. "So, you're from England?"  
"I am not interested." Leon said, looking away. Freya started to laugh slightly.  
"Oh, is it because you have twins that will do what ever you want?"  
Faelyn's mouth dropped, before she closed it and glared, "Actually he does what we want him to do."  
"Only because he knows he will get some from both of you." Kyra, the red haired girl said smirking snootily.  
Faelyn clenched her fist, "I strongly suggest you apologize." she said as she walked over and got in her face.  
"Ah, no. I don't apologize to those beneath me."  
Faelyn pushed her and Kyra slapped Faelyn. Faelyn glared and growled, before she punched her in the face and tackled her to the ground, punching her repeatedly.  
Leon tried to pull Faelyn of her, "A little help would be nice!"  
Caleb walked over and grabbed Faelyn's waist as he dragged her off. She was kicking and squirming.  
Leon held her arms, as Freya looked bored, that her entertainment was gone.  
"Faelyn, cool it. You know this is your last chance, before your father sends you to military school."  
Kyra stood up and held her face, "What the hell?!"  
"Just be thankful she only used her fists." Freya said, before Kyra stalked off.  
Faelyn growled and stomped her foot. "She just made me so angry."  
"I know, but, you can't let skank's like her get to you. You are better than that."  
Tyler, Johanna, Pouge, Kate and Reid walked up.  
"That was great, Kyra deserved a beat down." Kate said, smiling.  
"Yea, but Freya how come you didn't stick up for yourself?" Reid asked.  
"I'm a lover not a fighter." Freya replied, looking around. "I'm bored."  
"Go for a walk." Leon said.  
"I'll get lonely."  
"I'll accompany you, my lady." Reid said bowing slightly.  
"Are you drunk?" Freya said with only a hint of pink on her cheeks.  
"He is trying to go Shakespeare on you." Leon said.  
"He doesn't even know Shakespeare. I mean that guy died back in the 1800's."  
"It was 1664." Faelyn said correcting her sister and calming down.  
"I just ate I don't have to know my dates."  
"That would explain why you stood up, that Benjamin guy last year." Faelyn said rubbing her cheek.  
"I didn't like him that much. He wasn't my type."  
"And what is your type?" Reid asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Freya said.  
"I am going for a walk." Faelyn said, before she turned and walked away. Caleb followed her like a lost puppy.

 **Freya's P.O.V.**  
I watched Caleb and Faelyn walk off and turned my attention to everyone else. Kate and Pouge were talking about their Valentines date for tomorrow and had invited Tyler and Johanna to go with them. The latter two were blushing and politely refusing. Kate then turned to me and Leon. "What about you guys?" She inquired.

"Not really my thing." Leon commented. Kate frowned and looked at me expectantly.

"What about me?" I asked defensively, as everyone turned to look at me.

"Do you any special plans with anyone in particular?" Johanna asked, glad that the focus was off her and Tyler.

"No. I'll probably be home playing video games or something." I said lightly.

"I can fix that." Reid said, wrapping his arm around my waist. This guy sure had guts.

"No thank you." I said, forcefully removing his hand. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Aww, but tomorrow is Valentines day." Kate commented, as if the day was particularly important and it would be a tragedy if I didnt celebrate with anyone.  
I looked at the others for an escape. Tyler nodded, as if agreeing with Kate and Johanna had a hopeful smile. I turned to Pouge. He shrugged, not caring one way or another. My last chance was Leon. He quickly looked away, not wanting to get invoved. I was on my own with this one. I turned and looked up at Reid who simply smirked at me, making my knees weak. I would enjoy maybe spending some time with him without the group around.

I sighed loudly as if exasperated with him. "Tomorrow evening Ill be in the library studying. You can join me if you bring food." I told him.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." He said, grinning as if he had just won some major award.

I rolled my eyes at him. "How about you make yourself useful and get me a drink." He readily agreed before walking off towards the mass of people.

I shook my head before Kate grabbed my attention again. "Hey Freya, do you mind if I get your number? You don't seem to be in your room whenever I need to talk to you."

"Yeah I don't have it either." Johanna said, pulling her phone out.

I entered my phone number into both of the girls phone before looking at Tyler.  
"I got yours from Faelyn but do you have mine?" I asked him. He quickly looked through his phone and shook his head.

I had just finished entering it into his phone and handed it back when Reid walked up with a red cup."What did I miss?" He asked, handing it to me.

"Nothing. " I quickly replied. I went to take a drink when I realized what it was. "I don't drink." I said handing it back to Reid. He looked surprised but took it back, taking a drink of it. He wrapped his arm around my waist again as if it was a normal thing. My breathing quickened as I looked away, hiding my blush. This time I didn't remove his arm.

We all talked for a little while before Leon grabbed my attention. "Hey. Its time." He said, meaning we had to leave.

"Ok. Just give me a minute." I said, leaning into Reid slightly.

"I'll meet you at the Jeep." He said, saying his goodbyes to everyone and walking off.

I was in the middle of saying my own goodbyes when Faelyn called out my name. I looked at Reid sadly. "I have to go."

"Tomorrow?" He asked, pulling me into his chest.

My face turned bright red and I tried desperately not to smile. "Six O'clock." I said, regretfully pushing myself away and chasing after my sister.  
Buckling my seat belt I looked back at the bonfire and to the boy in the black beanie, who was still staring after me. I let myself smile at him and waved goodbye.

 **Faelyn's P.O.V**  
I walked towards the woods, Caleb following me.  
"So, you're violent?"  
"Only when I'm pissed off or in danger."  
"Oh…Well you were really great at the meet."  
"Thanks, so were you." I said as we kept walking until I sat down by a tree and looked at him. He sat next to me. I sighed, there was so much I needed and wanted to tell him, but I just could not bring myself to do it. It was easier to be his friend and have him not know. Pouge and Tyler knew, and Reid would know sooner than Caleb, but some part of me wanted to tell him now.  
"So, did you get in trouble a lot at your old school?"  
I bit my lip and groaned a little. "I set the frogs free in biology and knocked a guy out with a cricket bat, because he was trying to tackle me."  
"Okay. So its only one time sort of things?"  
"Um,…sure. I may let the frogs free in Anatomy."  
"Why?"  
"It is cruel to keep them locked up for experiments."  
"I bet your sister wouldn't mind Reid being locked up."  
"Yea, in a love cage."  
"What?" he asked laughing a little.  
"She is totally head over heels about him, being mean is her defense mechanism."  
"Oh, do you have a defense mechanism?"  
"Did you see what happened to Kyra?"  
"Yes."  
"Well that, and running away from things I don't like."  
"Would you ever run away from someone?"  
"Depends on the circumstances."  
"Oh… would you ever run from me?"  
"No, probably not."  
"Probably not?"  
"Okay if you go all Texas Chainsaw Massacre on me, I am running."  
"Fair enough."  
I laughed and leaned on him a little, "It's getting cold."  
He put his arm on my shoulder. "I told you I'd keep you warm." He grinned then handed me a card from his jacket pocket.  
I slowly opened the card and smiled. "This is really sweet Caleb. Thank you." I looked at him and bit my bottom lip. Caleb leaned in for a kiss as I turned to look at my cell phone.  
"Oh, Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said before I jumped up and ran back to the bonfire. "FREYA! LEON! LET'S GO!" I yelled, before I started to go towards the Jeep.  
I saw Leon was already there, waiting and Freya was running behind me. I got in and started the Jeep before buckling my seatbelt. I waited for them to get settled before I drove home.  
"Wait, Whiplock!" Freya said as I pulled into the drive.  
"We are not going back."  
"I already brought him home." Leon said as he got out.  
"How dare you with out my permission."  
"Bite me." Leon said before he orbed to his room.  
I sighed and walked inside, before going to my room and laying down. I heard Freya shut her door and baby talk Whiplock loudly.


	7. Chapter 7: Text Messages From a Stranger

_Sorry it is such a short chapter, but it is one of my favorites. Hope you like it too._

 **Freya's P.O.V.**

It was Tuesday morning and I was sitting next to Kate in writing class. The teacher had just given us our usual journal. This one was over our feelings on bullying, something I'm totally against, usually. I had just finished a paragraph when my blue iphone began vibrating in my blazer pocket. I grabbed it before anyone could notice. I pulled it out of my pocket and it read 'New Text Message'. ~" I wonder who it is? People know not to text me during class."~ I thought opening the message.  
*Hey beautiful. What r u doing?* I checked the number. I didn't recognize it.  
*Who is this and how did you get my number?* I replied before turning my phone on silent. Less than a minute later the screen lit up.  
*It's ur number 1 fan*  
*Who are you?*  
* I told u Im ur number 1 fan* I read it and took a deep breath. Who could my stalker be? I leaned over getting Kate's attention.  
"Hey Kate, who's my number one fan?" I asked.  
"Reid, duh. He's totally into you."  
"Would this happen to be his number?" I asked her showing her the text message.  
"Yeah that's his."  
"Figures. Ok thanks."  
*Hello Reid. How did you get my number you stalker?* I replied back to him.  
*so u do think about me* I could just see the smirk on his face.  
*No I do not think about you. Kate told me it was your number.*  
*Betrayal! Where is Pouge*  
*Why would I know? I still don't know how you got my number.*  
*Remember when we were at the bonfire*  
*What does that have to do with anything?*  
*Remember when u gave every1 ur number except me*  
*yes*  
*I took it from Tyler's phone*  
* you're a thief. How did you get his phone anyway?*  
* I waited.*  
*that's kinda creepy*  
*u like it*  
*uh, no I don't.*  
*yes u do. Just admit u want me* I let out a soft laugh when I read it.  
"Who are you texting?" Kate asked leaning over.  
"No one." I said hiding my phone.  
"It's Reid isn't it!"  
"NO!" I exclaimed. Kate grinned.  
"Ladies!" The teacher demanded attention. "Ms. Angel is that a phone in your hand." It wasn't a question. "Bring it to me."  
"But-"  
"Now!" I stood up and took it to the front of the class. "You can have it back when class is over."  
I mumbled something unintelligent before returning to my seat.  
I walked into my chemistry class and was almost tackled by Reid luckily I side stepped him. He followed me to my seat before sitting next to me.  
"Why did you stop texting me?" he asked  
"You got me in trouble. I'm lucky the teacher even gave me back my phone at all."  
"Oh sorry." he said looking down in shame.  
"It's ok. I got it back. And I have to admit it did make class more interesting."  
"So you do want me?" He said with a smirk.  
"Not if your life depended on it." I said cracking a smile.  
He grabbed his chest where his heart would be located if he had one. "That really hurts me." he faked.  
"Yeah I know." I said laughing.  
"You know what I just realized?" He asked.  
That you have no penis?"  
"I have one, would you like me to show it to you."  
"NO!"  
"Aww come on it'll be fun." He said cracking his trademark smirk.  
"No, now what was it that you actually realized?" I said changing the subject.  
"I realized that we have Chemistry together."  
I face palmed. "Really Reid? Really?"  
"Yes, really, really." The weird thing was I didn't know if he was being serious or not. After class Reid spent the rest of the day texting me, except during his swimming practice. What I didn't anticipate was that he texted me the next morning too.


	8. Chapter 8: Wednesday at Nicky's

_This chapter is dedicated to BJQ who is my most popular reviewer on the story. I appreciate it. Another short chapter, sorry. (P.S. Some parts of this chapter were written before Same sex marriage was legal in all 50 states)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant or the people involved. I only own my OC._

 **Chapter 8: Wednesday at Nicky's**

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**  
Faelyn changed into a pair of denim jeans, a teal blue tank top and golden rod zip up hoodie with blue low top converse. She pulled her hair back and walked out of the locker room carrying her swim bag.  
"Hey, Faelyn. I'm meeting the guys at Nicky's. You want to come?" Tyler asked following her.  
"Yea, sure. Can Freya come?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Okay. Let me drop off my bag and get her. Can you drive?"  
"Yeah."  
"Meet you at the Hummer." Faelyn said before she went to her room and opened the door. "Stop eating oreo's and get up. We are going to Nicky's."  
"Okay." Freya said getting up and changing into a pair of jeans and a black tank top with combat boots.  
Faelyn dropped off her bag and grabbed her purse, before she walked out with Freya to the Hummer. Tyler opened the doors for them like a gentleman, before Johanna and Kate showed up.  
"Hey, wait up. Let's car pool!" Kate said before she hopped in beside Faelyn. Johanna sitting beside Tyler.  
Tyler drove to Nicky's and got out. He walked in with the group of girls.  
Nicky looked over and chuckled. "Hey, Tyler. Since when are you a pimp?"  
"Hey, I'm just being nice."  
Kate and Johanna giggled and got a table.  
"So, Faelyn, Freya do you play pool?"  
"Yeah, our grand dad taught us." Freya said.  
"Do you want to play?"  
"Sure!" The twins said together. Tyler smiled and grabbed three pool cues. He set up the balls and waited. Freya was ready to break the triangle, when to black fingerless gloved hands, touched her hips and hips pressed to her butt.  
"You have three seconds to remove your hands." Freya said as her body stiffened.  
"Reid, I strongly suggest you do as she says." Faelyn said.  
Reid removed his hands and stepped back. Freya turned around.  
"You are in trouble." she said.  
"Freya, please do not do the same thing you did to the last guy." Faelyn said, holding the pool cue as Caleb walked over with a basket of fries and a hot dog.  
"What happened to the last guy?" Tyler asked.  
"I hear his testicular retrieval surgery went well." Faelyn said before she moved and broke the triangle. She took her shot and got a pocket.  
Tyler took the next shot, and the game ensued. Faelyn and Freya played as a team as Tyler and Reid played against them. Everyone watched, before Freya distracted Reid enough so he missed his last shot. Faelyn, made her shot and looked at Reid.  
"I'll take my twenty bucks now." Faelyn said as she put her cue up.  
Reid glared a little and handed her a twenty. She smiled and skipped over to the bar, ordering a grilled chicken sandwich with onion rings.  
"Thanks Nicky. Do you need a waitress?"  
Nicky took her twenty and handed her a back a ten. "I could use a new waitress. You can start tomorrow at 7:00."  
Faelyn smiled, "Thanks Nicky, and keep the change." she took her food and drink before she walked over and sat with Kate and Johanna.  
"What were you talking with Nicky about?" Kate asked.  
"A job."  
"As a waitress?" Johanna asked.  
"Yes. I can handle a rough crowd."  
Kate laughed, "I'm sure you and Freya both can."  
Faelyn giggled and dipped her onion ring in honey mustard, before she took a bite.  
Caleb came over and sat by Faelyn, "So, how are you doing?"  
"Good." she said as she looked over and saw Freya and Reid playing a game of pool, as Tyler sat by Johanna. She watched the game, just before Pouge came in and sat with Kate.  
"Hey, Faelyn did you get that paper done?"  
"Yes." she said answering Pouge. "Did you finally decide on your topic?"  
"Yeah, The controversy of Church verses State."  
Faelyn giggled, "I knew you would pick that."  
"What did you pick?"  
"The Legalization of Same-sex marriage."  
"Oh, I knew it."  
"What? It is perfectly alright in Canada and England, why can't it be here in America the land of freedom and new beginnings?"  
"She makes a very good argument. I read her rough draft, and was moved."  
Faelyn looked over again and saw Reid take off his jackets. She saw the look Freya gave him seeing the white tank top he wore. Faelyn took a bite of her sandwich as she watched them. They finally got food and joined them.  
"Oh, Faelyn did you get the ICP homework done?" Kate asked stealing an onion ring.  
"Yes, I'll let you see it when we get back."  
"Okay."  
Freya smiled as she ate, before she looked at her cell. "We better go, it's getting late."  
"Are you tired?" Faelyn asked.  
"Yes, I have a physics test tomorrow."  
"Oh, ouch." Tyler said.  
"Well I am not driving Reid again." Caleb said.  
"I'll get a ride with Tyler." Reid said.  
"I'll ride with Pouge." Kate said.  
"Well um, Caleb can you take Faelyn back?" Tyler asked.  
"Sure. You ready?"  
"Yeah." Faelyn said as she stood. She walked to the car with Caleb, before Everyone else left. Freya went to Tyler's car and got in the back behind Reid. He tossed his hoodie and jacket in the back. Tyler drove back and Freya put on Reid's hoodie getting cold. She walked into the building right after Tyler parked.  
Reid looked for his hoodie and cursed. "Damn it, she took my hoodie." then a smirk covered his face. "That means she likes me." Reid walked into the school and to his room, smirking.  
Faelyn looked at Caleb as he pulled up in front of the school. "Well this is me."  
He smiled, "So, it was nice to see you after practice."  
"It was. I'm really starting to love it here. I should go in, I have to let Kate see my homework."  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow after class."  
"Night, Caleb." she said, before she hugged him. She got out and went inside, before going to her room. Freya was already in bed curled up in Reid's hoodie. Faelyn shook her head at her sister and changed into a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top, before she went to bed, and fell asleep.

 _Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Any feedback is truly appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9: Weekend With the Boys

_Thank you everyone is has been reading up to this point. I want to give a special shoutout to Riverslegacy, one of my popular reviewers!_

 _Also in case anyone was wondering my OC is Freya and my friend who is writing this with me is Faelyn._

 _Any feedback and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 9: Weekend With the Boys**

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

Faelyn stood in the gardening room of the home, it was at the back, next to the kitchen. Her pale fingers placed seeds into the soil of the plant bed, whispering a soft prayer for the seed to grow strong and healthy. Freya worked up the earth with a claw next to her, making sure to mix the old soil with the new. The door bell rang. Faelyn went to answer it with Freya. Faelyn answered the door and saw Tyler.  
"Tyler!" They yelled before they hugged him. Then they saw Caleb, Pouge and Reid.  
Faelyn hugged Pouge and Caleb, before she shook hands with Reid.  
"Well come along." Faelyn said, leading them to the kitchen.  
"You have a really nice house." Pouge said looking around.  
"Thank you, Pouge. Our mom is an interior decorator."  
"Faelyn how is the planting?…Oh Hello." Salem said as she walked through the door, wearing a knee length burnt orange dress with a brown cropped cap sleeve jacket.  
"Good. The lavender and sage are almost in and Freya is working on mixing the soils."  
"Excellent."  
"You are planting this early?" Caleb asked, giving Faelyn a strange look.  
"Yes. But we have a green house off the back of the house." Salem said as she pulled out more bags of seeds from a cabniet in the green house.  
Freya picked up an apple from the kitchen table, just before Faelyn snatched it.  
"Hey!"  
"Go with Reid and finish churning up the earth."  
"How come I have to work?"  
"Well we just invited Tyler because he wanted to go over notes about book."  
"Plus, we love him." Freya said grabbing her pale green work gloves. Her soft grey jeans and pale pink long sleeve top clinging tightly to her body. Reid followed her outside, still stunned by her choice of attire.  
"So, do you need any help?" Caleb said putting his coat down. Faelyn smiled as she put her gloves back on.  
"Sure." she said walking to the planter she had been working on.  
Freya walked out into the garden and pulled herbs. Reid watched her, before he started to help. He saw her shirt ride up as she bent over the large inlaid pot and began to blend soils. That was when he saw her pull a long black handled dagger from her side and cut open a bag of soil.  
"You really are dangerous."  
Freya looked at him, "Yes, I am." she smirked and started to dump the soil into the pot.  
~"Freya, use the boline."~ Salem projected into her head. Freya sighed, and put her athame up, before she grabbed a white handled curved knife and cut another bag open. Reid watched her, and smirked.  
"So, when are you gonna put your walls down and go out with me?"  
"Uh, never."  
"So about my hoodie?" Reid asked helping her carry the baskets.  
"I have no idea what your talking about." she said before she walked over and helped Faelyn and Caleb plant seeds.  
"I need music." Leon said walking in.  
"Get an I-pod." Freya said, tying lavender seeds. Leon rolled his eyes and went to the radio and turned on AC/DC. Faelyn sighed a little.  
"What?" Caleb asked, looking concerned.  
"Please tell me this is it, on planting."  
"Yes. We are done, everything else is Mom's."  
"Thank the gods. I vote movie." Faelyn said stretching slightly.  
Tyler and Pouge walked in, both eating think cut meat sandwiches.  
"You're mom made sandwiches...I think she's got mad cooking skills." Tyler said taking a bite.  
"I second that vote!" Freya said before she grabbed a sandwich. Faelyn giggled, taking one and walked up stairs to an entertainment room.  
The couches were purple and cream. The curtains were lilac with white polka dots. The back wall was black with white branches painted up it. The television was a huge plasma, with a ton of movies surrounding it.  
"Freya, should we introduce them to Whiplock, Zebo and Mac?"  
"Your pets?" Pouge asked.  
"No, 'Earth Girls Are Easy.'"  
"It's a movie, and you must watch it."  
"I don't watch cheesy '80's movies." Reid said.  
"Even if you got to sit between us?" Faelyn asked putting it into the DVD player.  
"I can make an exception."  
"Why do I have to sit by him?"  
"Because, it will torture him after a while." Faelyn whispered.  
"Ah hah." Freya smirked and sat on the couch. Reid sat next to her, and Faelyn sat on the other side of him, next to Caleb. The movie started and Freya ate her sandwich. Faelyn snuggled close to Caleb, trying to get comfortable.  
Zebo ran in and jumped up on Faelyn's lap. "Hello, kitten." Faelyn said petting her. Caleb watched the cat cuddle into Faelyn, and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10:Flirting and Investigation

_Sorry about the wait Here is the latest chapter. I know it is a little short but I hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 10: Flirting and Investigation**

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

Caleb looked at Pouge, on Thursday night. "I need to find out what she is hiding from me."

"Caleb, Faelyn wouldn't hide something from you."

"How do you know?"

" 'Cause she is a very nice girl, and you just need to ask her out already."

"What if it is serious? What if she is like an axe murderer or something?"

"She's not the type."

"Do you know, Pouge?"

"Why would I know?"

"You seem awfully close."

"She is friends with Kate and Johanna. We have writing together. You just think she is going to go out with Tyler and not you."

"I think she is the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever met, but she is hiding something. I can tell every time I look into her eyes."

"What if it isn't as bad as you think?...And are you just worried she's going to end up acting like Sarah? Go bat shit after what Chase did to her?"

"What do you mean? And why would she go bat shit, she's wiccan. She at least believes in magic."

"What if she is just not telling you about something she did at her old school? What if she doesn't want you to know something about her past? You won't tell her about us, yet you insist she has to be honest! Double standards never work out, Caleb."

Caleb sighed and looked at him, "I will think about telling her. Everything. I just don't want her to leave when things start getting ugly...or when I end up like my dad. I don't want to lose her because of these powers."

"Alright. But I suggest you do it soon. Cause you aren't going to have many more chances before those grey hairs start showing." Pouge said before he left and went to Nicky's. Caleb walked into the school and found Faelyn and Freya's records.

 **Freya's P.O.V.**

I played a game of pool at Nicky's while Faelyn worked. She was enjoying her work and the tips even more. Reid stood by me as I made the shot.

"Nice, corner pocket babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Okay, how about gorgeous?"

"No, but you could get me a burger and fries."

He smiled and got me food. We finished the game and took a seat. He stole one of my fries and ate it.

"Hey! You have food."

"Yours is better."

"How so?"

"It's been touched by you."

I hid the blush and knew he was trying to be nice and flirt with me at the same time. I finished eating and turned to look Reid in the eye. "Ya know, you really are one of a kind." I stated.

He tilted his head slightly in an adorable but confused manner. I couldn't help but to smile. It only made him smirk and I had the sudden urge to punch him, so I did on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for." He whined.

"Existence."

"My existence? Isn't that one a little too dramatic, even for you?" He asked raising his eyebrows and giving me a lecturing look.

"Nothing," I paused for dramatic effect. "Is to dramatic for me."

He smiled, a genuine smile. "I'll remember that." This boy was something else.

I smiled back. "Be sure that you do." I said before standing up. "I'm going home now."

"Aww, so soon?" I couldn't tell if he was actually upset or just playing another one of his games. I nodded and led the way back to his vehicle. He dropped me off at my dorm, wishing me a good night. After my door was closed behind me I curled up on my bed and pulled Reid's hoodie out from under my pillow and hugged it to my chest.


End file.
